


Choni one shots

by lovechoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechoni/pseuds/lovechoni
Summary: this is just a random series of choni one shots it's pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. you're the only one i see

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is my first post and i'm very aware that it's probably not going to be good but oh well here we are. also the titles of each chapter are probably not going to match the story that much cause i can't come up with titles that aren't song lyrics to save my life oops. if you have any one shot ideas/prompts please comment them but not smut cause that just wouldn't go well at all. okay anyway i hope you enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> After the homecoming dance Cheryl and Toni go to Veronica’s for a party but they are bored and just want to hang out with eachother so they decide to go to Denny’s to eat pancakes even if it’s 4am.

It was Saturday night, well actually more like Sunday morning, and the homecoming dance was slowly burning out. Almost everyone had left by now heading to the Pembrooke for the after party Veronica was throwing. Cheryl and Toni had stayed right until the end of the dance before deciding that they should head over to Veronica’s party. When they arrived at the Pembrooke they were instantly greeted with the strong smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers. The hallways were packed to the brim with practically the whole senior year and Cheryl and Toni struggled to keep their hands intertwined as they manoeuvred through the large crowd trying not to trip over the many red cups that were carelessly thrown on the floor. When they finally made their way to the bar they got themselves drinks before joining a conversation that their friends were having, yelling over the loud music that echoed through the room. 

After they talked, hung out with their friends and danced for a while it was about 3.45am and they were completely over the party. ‘hey Cheryl’ Toni pulled Cheryl into an empty hallway to get some peace and quiet from the loud music and teenagers ‘want to get out of here’ Toni finished stepping closer to Cheryl.  
‘yes thank god I’m so bored and to be honest completely famished I haven’t eaten since like 6, also I just want to be alone with you’ Cheryl said looking Toni up and down before moving impossibly closer towards Toni.  
‘great’ Toni exclaimed jumping away from from Cheryl her eyes lighting up ‘there’s a Denny’s down the road we can go eat pancakes’ Toni continued before Cheryl's confused look slowly turned into a wide smile as she pressed a kiss onto her lips.  
‘really it’s 4am though’ Cheryl questioned watching Toni nod happily as they separated ‘your so crazy’ Cheryl pressed another gentle kiss on Toni’s lips.

They arrived at Denny’s 15 minutes later hand in hand, goofy smiles plastered on their faces as they sat down next to each other in a booth. Cheryl cuddled up to Toni as she ordered a giant plate of pancakes for them to share. Whilst they waited for their food to arrive they talked, sharing stolen glances that were completely filled with love and just enjoying each others company before being interrupted by the arrival of their food. They quickly separated grabbing their forks and diving into the huge stack of maple syrup covered pancakes they had just ordered, their hands intertwined laying on the red leather seat. ‘you have the best ideas TT’ Cheryl said as Toni wiped the syrup from her lips.  
‘i know’ Toni replied shoving a forkful of pancake into Cheryl’s mouth laughing. Once they had finished Cheryl placed their forks on the plate before pushing it into the middle of the table. She then grabbed both of Toni’s hands turning to face her as best she could in the booth before staring lovingly into her eyes ‘i love you so much’ she said smiling softly.  
‘i love you so much too’ Toni replied before closing the gap between them with a smile.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wakes up Toni at 5am because she’s hungry and wants cereal but she doesn’t want to eat alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the end of this is I just made a bunch of crap up otherwise it would have been really short

Cheryl looked up at the alarm clock on her nightstand before groaning at the sight of the harsh red numbers glaring 5.15am at her. She closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep before her stomach grumbled loudly completely waking her up now. Cheryl carefully placed Toni’s hands off her slightly swollen stomach sitting up and turning over. ‘Toni…wake up’ she whispered adjusting herself on top of the pillows tapping Toni on the shoulder watching as she rubs her eyes and shoots up in a panic.  
‘whats wrong Cher? Is the baby okay?’ Toni turns to face Cheryl a worried look on her face.  
‘no no everything’s fine' Cheryl smiled at her wife's concern before she looked down getting rid of any emotion immediately 'its just I’m hungry and I don’t want to eat alone’ Cheryl fiddled with her hands a nervous smile appearing on her face as she watched Toni roll her eyes and yawn out of tiredness.  
‘really that’s it’ Toni looked back at Cheryl who now had a pout on her face, tears threatening to spill down her porcelain cheeks. ‘fine’ Toni rolled her eyes again pressing a kiss on Cheryl’s lips which made Cheryl smile widely before getting out of bed to wrap her robe around herself.

Toni sat on a bar stool leaning against the kitchen counter watching Cheryl pace up and down the kitchen rubbing her stomach before stopping to pour a bowl of fruity pebbles and pulling a jar of pickles out of the fridge and placing them on the counter as she walked around the counter to sit on the bar stool next to Toni. Cheryl ate a spoonful off the dry cereal before taking a bite of the pickle in her left hand as Toni watched and giggled at her wife’s strange craving. ‘what’ Cheryl paused looking over at Toni who was laughing at her.  
‘nothing’ Toni shook her head looking away knowing how sensitive her wife was at the moment before going back to watching Cheryl waiting for her to finish so they could go back to bed.

About two hours later Cheryl stirred rubbing her eyes aggressively trying to adjust to the morning light. She looked around herself whilst sitting up realising that she was in the living room. Toni entered the room dressed in her work clothes, a flask full of coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other for Cheryl. She sat on the coffee table and handed Cheryl the tea whilst taking a sip of her coffee. Cheryl took a small gulp of her tea before looking at Toni ‘what happened? Why am I sleeping on the couch?’ Cheryl gripped the warm cup close to her as she pulled the blanket up protecting herself from the cold morning air. Toni laughed before moving to sit next to Cheryl ‘this little baby woke you up at 5am and then you woke me up so you wouldn’t have to eat cereal and pickles alone and then we fell asleep on the couch’ Toni rubbed Cheryl’s stomach over the top of the blanket giggling childishly before facing Cheryl watching her laugh along.

They snuggled up on the couch just enjoying each others company until Toni quickly sat up just as they were both about to fall asleep checking the time on her phone before rushing to get up. ‘what’s wrong?’ Cheryl questioned getting up off the couch as Toni slid back into the room.  
‘its almost 7.30 I’m gonna be late for work’ Toni rushed towards Cheryl pressing a kiss on her stomach then crashing into Cheryl’s lips giving her a kiss goodbye before picking her bag up and heading towards the front door. ‘love you’ Toni called out waiting for Cheryl’s reply holding onto the front door swinging it impatiently.  
‘love you too’ Cheryl smiled from the entry way watching Toni smile back and close the door behind her. Once Toni had left Cheryl headed towards the kitchen rubbing her stomach grateful that she didn't have to go to work today, chuckling to herself about how much she loved her wife reaching for more cereal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni have fun with the leaves outside and it becomes a tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this but it's kinda cute. If you have any ideas for one shots comment them and I'll try to write them.

It was the second week of October and the leaves were starting to fall in the garden of thistlehouse much to the excitement of 7 year old Violet, 4 year old Ivy and well Toni. Toni had spent the last 20 minutes raking all the leaves into a huge pile before excitedly reentering the house dressing the two girls in their winter jackets and then leading them outside. Cheryl curiously made her way outside confused about all the noise that was coming from the backyard. She was not expecting the sight she was greeted with to say the least. A huge pile of burnt orange leaves and her two daughters and wife jumping into them wide smiles plastered on their faces. Cheryl stood in the doorway watching, their two and a half week old son wrapped in a blanket cradled in her arms, their smiles contagious causing her to also have a wide smile on her face as she watched the adorable sight. Eventually Toni noticed Cheryl standing in the doorway her facial expression immediately turning into a disapproving one the smile never fully leaving her face though. It made Cheryl so happy seeing her three favourite girls playing outside in the leaves like her and Toni used to when they were in highschool or whenever they’d come back to thistlehouse during college or when they lived in new york before kids.

‘Cher come on’ Toni tugged at Cheryl’s arm like an excited child trying to drag their parents into a toy store but Cheryl was having none of it. She just stood there digging her feet into the carpet, grabbing onto it with her toes trying her hardest to stand her ground against Toni’s strength.  
‘its cold and we’ll get dirty’ Cheryl wiggled her hand free from Toni’s grip crossing her arms trying to add to her point.  
‘oh come on bullshit you need to learn to live a little and I’m going to help you with that’ Toni stood up as tall as possible crossing her arms as well too match Cheryl who didn’t move at all ‘do it for me then’ a pout forming on her face knowing exactly what it would do to Cheryl because the same thing happened to her when Cheryl pouted causing them both to use it to their advantage often.  
‘fine but only this once’ Cheryl relaxed letting Toni drag her to the backdoor making sure to grab her coat on the way out. Toni had spent the last half an hour raking all the leaves that had fallen into one huge pile before proceeding to convince Cheryl to come outside and jump into the leaves with her. Cheryl didn’t particularly care for the idea but she knew that it would make Toni happy and she only wanted happiness for Toni plus she loved seeing her girlfriend happy. Surprisingly Cheryl actually enjoyed it and from that moment on it became a tradition. Every time the leaves fell the two girls gathered them into a huge pile, jumping and leaping into them, having the best time.

Toni walked over to Cheryl, leaving the two girls to play in the leaves. She wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. ‘whats up babe, do you not approve?’ Toni looked at Cheryl with a smirk on her face.  
‘of course I don’t, they could get hurt’ Cheryl said trying with all her might not to smile because she did love it but she would always worry.  
‘oh come on you love it really’ Toni let go of Cheryl to look at her properly a wide smile on her face.  
‘fine I do’ a huge smile quickly appeared on her face ‘but I do worry about them’ she said softly, rocking Finley gently.  
‘well yeah you will I do too and that’s ok but they’ll be fine I’ve got everything under control’ Toni placed a kiss on Cheryl’s lips wrapping her arms around Cheryl once again.  
‘i miss doing this with you’ Cheryl broke the comfortable silence between them  
‘me too’ Toni looked at the two girls in front of her kicking leaves back into the pile ‘but now we get to watch them have fun in the leaves’ Toni nodded towards the two giggly girls who were jumping and leaping into the pile of leaves like Cheryl and Toni once did.  
‘i love you TT’ Cheryl faced Toni peeling her eyes away from two girls and to her wife causing Toni to laugh at the nickname Cheryl had been using for her since highschool.  
‘i love you too Cher’ Toni replied before rejoining Violet and Ivy blowing a kiss to Cheryl who pretended to catch it smiling widely. Cheryl truly couldn’t believe that this is how her life had turned out. If you told the 17 year old girl who was playing in a pile of fallen leaves with her girlfriend, who had just moved in, she would be watching her wife and two daughters now playing in the leaves whilst she held her newborn son almost 14 years later, she probably would have thought you were mad. But it was true and she had never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni convinces Cheryl to skip school with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I wrote this when I was half asleep but I felt like I needed to get a new chapter out and I just randomly got my motivation back so I'm sorry if this sucks. I don't really know where I was going with this at all but I hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll post more regularly. sorry for any mistakes

‘come on it’s just one class’ Toni whined pulling on Cheryl’s arm ‘you don’t even like it and you’re already way ahead in it, you make sure I know that all the time’ she continued rolling her eyes jokingly.  
‘TT you know I can’t miss any classes even if I have a serious hatred for them’ Cheryl said an apologetic look on her face.  
‘ok fine then’ Toni dropped Cheryl’s hand, slowly moving away ‘i guess you just don’t love me anymore’ she walked over to the other side of the room sitting down in one of the chairs quickly glancing back at Cheryl who’s jaw dropped open. Toni crossed her arms turning her back to Cheryl huffing loudly so she would hear. Cheryl ran over to Toni placing herself in the small girls lap turning her head to face her with her index finger pressing a kiss onto Toni’s lips. ‘we can go anywhere you want my love’ Cheryl stood up reaching her arm out.  
‘come on then we have to go now otherwise we won’t get away with it’ Toni immediately jumped up a huge smile on her face, knowing exactly how to get Cheryl to agree with her everytime, grabbing her girlfriends outstretched hand and pulling her through the halls.  
‘if you get us caught though we’re over’ Cheryl whispered once they had reached the steps outside the school.   
‘okay sure’ Toni replied sarcastically even though Cheryl’s facial expression was dead serious. 

Toni clearly knew what she was doing and headed for Cheryl’s car. She took the keys from Cheryl’s hand getting in and starting the car. ‘where the hell are we going’ Cheryl questioned holding the open car door so Toni couldn’t shut it.  
‘sweetwater river but first pops I’m hungry’ Toni said trying her hardest to get Cheryl to let go of the car door ‘now get in I’ve planned and timed everything perfectly’ she continued pulling the door shut before counting down from three on her fingers it ending with the ring of the school bell signalling that class was starting. Cheryl got into the car watching as Toni drove the car out of the parking lot. Toni was surprised that Cheryl let her drive her car without putting up a fight at all. Cheryl was extremely overprotective of her car and never let anyone drive it apart from Toni twice and that lasted all of five minutes. Toni noticed Cheryl's worried look no matter how hard Cheryl tried to hide her concern. ‘don’t worry Cher I’m an amazing and very safe driver’ Toni let go of the steering wheel with one hand reaching for Cheryl’s squeezing it reassuringly even though she knew only half of that was true.  
‘TT I’m not stupid’ Cheryl laughed squeezing Toni’s hand back before letting go so that Toni could drive with both hands. About twenty minutes later they arrived at pops. Toni jumped out of the car opening the door for Cheryl causing her to laugh goofily. Ten minutes later the two girls emerged out of the diner with a bag containing two burgers and large fries for them to share and a cup holder containing a strawberry and chocolate milkshake. They got back into the car before heading to sweetwater river. Toni grabbed the blanket that was always neatly folded on the back seat, because according to Cheryl you never know when you're going need a blanket and in this case that was very much true, before taking Cheryl up to a rock that overlooked the water. Cheryl had never known about or seen this rock before in her life but she hadn’t had the best experiences here so that was probably why she hadn't remembered every detail of the space. Before Toni, Cheryl did everything in her power to never go back to sweetwater again but Toni had decided that she wanted to replace Cheryl’s bad memories with new, good ones and show her the real beauty of the river, so far she was very much succeeding. 

Cheryl and Toni ate their food whilst Toni told Cheryl stories of how she would always come here as a child just to sit up here looking at the trees and the water or in the summer when her, Sweet Pea and Fangs would come to swim and play in the water. Cheryl enjoyed listening to Toni’s stories thinking about a little Toni having fun playing with her friends before everything went to hell for her and her dad was killed and her mom ran away leaving her with her awful, abusive uncle. It also made Toni happy that she finally had a person to share these memories with but sad that Cheryl didn’t have necessarily the same kind of memories to share as well. Cheryl did have good memories with Jason but they always somehow ended with her parents being horrible to her which overshadowed a lot of things.   
‘why did you want to skip class with me so badly’ Cheryl broke the silence after a while.  
‘you’d never done something like this before and I thought it would be fun’ Toni said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.  
‘no really why did you want to do this?’ Cheryl questioned taking Toni’s hand in her own. Both girls had an incredible talent for seeing through the tough exterior they both put on and knowing when something was wrong so Cheryl knew that Toni wasn’t exactly being truthful.  
‘fine I just missed you okay and I just wanted to spend time with you’ Toni said quietly for some reason worrying all of a sudden.  
‘why do you miss me we live together’ Cheryl looked confused as she snuggled up impossibly closer to Toni.  
‘i don’t know I just don’t like when we don’t have lessons together, I miss you at school and today we don’t have any classes together’ Toni looked up at Cheryl still whispering.  
‘you’re silly’ Cheryl said kissing Toni’s cheek ‘i miss you at school too and I’m glad you forced me to do this even if you did that petty I guess you don’t love me thing’ Cheryl giggled ‘who cares about school anyway hanging out with you is so much better’ Cheryl squeezed Toni gently.  
‘duh of course it is’ Toni smiled kissing Cheryl.

One lesson turned into two as the girls sat in comfortable silence sipping their milkshakes wrapped in the large blanket, bodies perfectly fitting together like a jigsaw. Soon after both girls realised the time rushing back to the car, Toni letting Cheryl drive this time though. By the time they got back to Riverdale High third period had already started and it was way too late to go in so they both made the executive decision to just wait until lunch when they could slip back into the school without being seen. Toni took Cheryl round the back of the school helping her up on top of a large green shipping container that was for some reason in their school being used for some type of storage. ‘how did you get so good at this?’ Cheryl sipped the last of her milkshake looking over at Toni who had a confused look on her face ‘like you know how to time everything perfectly and all the secret places in the school to hide and everything’ Cheryl finished crossing her legs like a child facing Toni. Toni put her empty cup down turning to face Cheryl, mimicking her position. ‘firstly this school has shit security you can literally get away with anything’ Toni laughed ‘also before you I used to do this all the time and sometimes after we met if I really didn’t want to go to class—’ Toni immediately stopped realising what she had just said knowing exactly what Cheryl would say.  
‘what Toni you’ve been skipping class’ Cheryl said loudly. Toni just looked down fiddling with the zipper on her jacket.   
‘maybe’ she said looking up at Cheryl guiltily who had her arms crossed and a stern look plastered on her face. ‘ok yes but it's not my fault that Mr Williams is such a dick and that chemistry is so boring. will you forgive me?’ she got out quickly elongating the ‘so’ to add to her point before looking straight into Cheryl’s eyes pouting. Cheryl’s stern look immediately softened at the sight of Toni.  
‘of course I’ll forgive you silly’ she cupped Toni’s face placing a gentle kiss onto her lips ‘you’re lucky I love you so much and that you are super smart’ Cheryl watched as Toni smiled shyly ‘but if you do it again especially without me I’m going to be pissed with you.’  
‘okay’ Toni said sarcastically again rolling her eyes before lunging towards Cheryl passionately kissing her ‘come on we should probably go back inside now’ Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s hand so she could help her down, both smiling widely as they entered the school straight into the busy lunchtime rush.


End file.
